


Entre el cielo y el infierno

by Izumi_tan



Series: Saga "Mariposas" [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Transformers as Humans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Convertidos en humanos, sin milagros ni dinero y abandonados por el cielo e infierno, Gabriel y Belcebú deciden acudir con los únicos que podrían entender su situación, los traidores Crowely y Azirafel. ¿Cómo los recibirán estos y que pasará con la pareja a partir de ahora?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Saga "Mariposas" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Entre el cielo y el infierno

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Esta historia forma parte de lo que me gusta llamar "Saga Mariposas" siendo esta la décima parte; el resto de los títulos están en los comentarios finales.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene leve contenido sexual.

* * *

**Entre el cielo y el infierno**

El frío viento soplaba moviendo las hojas de los árboles, Gabriel y Belcebú se acurrucaban más cerca el uno del otro tratando de compartir calor, las ropas que los cubrían no los protegían en absoluto y sus nuevos cuerpos humanos eran mucho más sensibles.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —Preguntó Gabriel abrazando a Belcebú.

—No tengo idea… Por primera vez puedo decirte que no sé qué hacer.

Temblaron sentados en la fría banca de madera, más humanos comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, pero ya no había necesidad de esconder nada, ahora ellos eran parte de ellos también.

—Beelz…

—Te he dicho que no me llames así…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero creo que tengo una idea, aunque no te gustará en absoluto…

El ahora ex – demonio se separó un poco y miró a los ojos a Gabriel, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Todo menos eso… ¿Es que acaso estás loco? Es… Es…

—Es la única opción que tenemos…

Gabriel tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos tratando de tranquilizarle, le acarició levemente y luego sonrió como nunca lo había podido hacer en el cielo.

—Sé que esto te asusta… Pero recuerda que no somos más un arcángel y un príncipe del infierno, por eso debes de confiar en mí…

—Eres un idiota eso es lo que eres… —Se quejó el pelinegro alejándose lentamente — Además te recuerdo que no viven más en la librería… Los últimos reportes indicaban que se mudaron a un hogar en el campo.

—Bueno… Habrá que llegar allí

— ¿Y cómo? No tenemos milagros, ni dinero, estamos abandonados a nuestra suerte…

—Pero estamos juntos… Encontraremos el modo.

El ahora ex – arcángel se levantó de su lugar y extendió la mano a su compañero, quien la tomo de mala gana, se dirigieron hasta la salida del parque y de allí recorrieron un camino muy particular.

—Luce tan diferente —Dijo Gabriel mientras observaba el camión de mudanzas que cargaba las cosas dentro.

—Oye esas personas… ¿A dónde están llevando los muebles?

La pareja se miró mientras un rayo de esperanza iluminó a ambos y corrieron hasta llegar con quienes realizaban el trabajo.

—Disculpe —Habló Gabriel— Pero estás cosas… ¿a dónde las está llevando?

—Oh… ¿Esto? Es una entrega para la familia Fell… Nos pidieron realizar la mudanza el día de hoy… —Contesto el trabajador.

—Cree que es posible… Bueno ¿qué nos pueda llevar hasta la casa de los Fell? —Preguntó Belcebú nervioso— Verá estamos en un aprieto en estos momentos y son amigos nuestros… Pero no tenemos forma de llegar hasta allá y…

—Queríamos saber si usted amable humano pudiera ayudarnos…

Aquello le valió un golpe por parte del pelinegro, el hombre de la mudanza les observó a ambos de arriba a abajo, y al notar sus rostros tan desesperados sólo suspiro apesadumbrado.

—Miren —Dijo con seriedad— Puedo darles un aventón hasta el lugar, pero se bajarán antes de llegar a la casa y no dirán que fui yo quién los llevó ¿de acuerdo?

Gabriel y Belcebú asintieron sorprendidos y rápidamente subieron al vehículo ocupando el lugar del copiloto, donde debido al espacio, el pelinegro tuvo que ir sentado todo el camino sobre las piernas del ex mensajero de Dios.

—¿De dónde conocen a la familia Fell? — Les preguntó el amable hombre cuando habían avanzado un poco.

—Somos viejos compañeros de trabajo —Contestó Belcebú con seriedad.

—Ya veo ¿ustedes son pareja?

La pregunta tomo desprevenidos a ambos ¿lo eran? ¿una pareja de desertores? ¿Una pareja de humanos? ¿Una pareja enamorada? Se miraron largo rato a los ojos antes de que Gabriel contestará más para ambos que para el conductor.

—Es complicado…

El resto del camino lo llevaron en relativa calma, el hombre había encendido el radio y una suave melodía los inundaba, no entendieron del todo la letra, pero les pareció adecuada para el momento.

—Aquí es lo más lejos que puedo llevarlos —Volvió a hablar el hombre de las mudanzas— Sigan derecho y tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo en la casa.

Se despidió y los ahora ex - trabajadores divinos se encontraban de nuevo solos, entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Cómo les explicaremos? —Preguntó Gabriel.

—¿Explicar qué?

—El hecho de que pasamos de ser los líderes del cielo e infierno a unos simples y mortales humanos, eso…

—No necesariamente tenemos que darles los detalles… Además, ni siquiera sabemos si estarán dispuestos a recibirnos…

—Eso lo averiguaremos pronto…

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero sin soltar sus manos por al menos una hora y media, cuando creyeron que no soportarían mucho más el cansancio llegaron hasta el lugar, lo reconocieron al instante debido a los contrastes distintivos, una pintoresca casa blanca de puerta verde rodeada de hermosos arbustos y flores, pero que desprendía un aura que claramente decía "Aléjate de aquí".

—¿Estas listo? —Gabriel apretó la mano de su compañero.

—¿Para ser probablemente destruido? ¡Por supuesto!

—El sarcasmo no nos ayuda en este momento…

—Nada nos ayuda en es este momento… Mira mejora cállate y terminemos con esto.

El pelinegro fue el primero en avanzar, al estar frente a la puerta tocaron el timbre dos veces y esperaron.

—¡Voy! —Dijo una cantarina voz que supusieron era la de Azirafel.

—Buenas tardes ¿a qué debo…?

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en la boca del ángel quien solo cerró la puerta fingiendo no haber visto nada.

—¿Crees que no nos reconoció? —Preguntó Gabriel algo confundido.

—¿Debería volver a presionar el timbre?

—¡Crowley!

Un fuerte gritó del interior de la casa se escuchó casi al instante, el ex – arcángel y ex – demonio se miraron el uno al otro sin entender. Ese primer día como humanos sí que se estaba volviendo complicado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar nada, Belcebú recibió un cubetazo de agua bastante helada… Y bendita.

—No se desintegró… —Comentaron al mismo tiempo Azirafel y Crowley— ¡No se desintegro!

—Te dije que su recibimiento sería este —Reclamó empapado el pelinegro.

—¡¿Por qué no te pasó nada?! —Volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo claramente preocupado.

—Crowley… ¿Sientes eso?

—¡No siento nada ángel! ¡No sé de qué hablas!

—Exacto… No hay presencia divina o infernal… Es como si…

—Como si fuéramos humanos —Terminó la frase Gabriel.

La pareja de ángel y demonio los miró con asombro nada disimulado, Azirafel observó la cubeta que contenía el agua para asegurarse que realmente estuviera bendita, comprobó que si lo estaba.

—Podrían dejarnos pasar para explicarles toda esta situación —Dijo el castaño tratando de ser cortés.

—Y darme ropa seca… —Agregó el pelinegro.

—Gabriel tus ojos… No son más lilas…

—¿Qué pasó con tus moscas? ¿Por qué tienes todas tus marcas de demonio cicatrizadas?

—Supongo que la explicación será afuera entonces —Sonrió el más alto con molestia.

—No somos más arcángel y príncipe del infierno —Explicó Belcebú— Somo humanos…

Crolwey se quitó los lentes como si con ello pudiera entender mejor lo que acababa de escuchar, Azirafel a su lado no salía de la estupefacción y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca.

—¡¿Están jodiéndonos?! —Crowley mejor su pensar.

Gabriel y el pelinegro se miraron, suspiraron derrotados y trataron de dar una corta y concreta explicación.

—Belcebú y yo fuimos transformados en mortales…

—No somos más príncipe del infiero o arcángel mensajero de Dios…

—Somos humanos —Finalizaron al unísono.

—Creo que iré por una botella de vino… Si me disculpan —Crowley se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa.

—Tengo que admitir que esto es algo difícil de… Procesar —Comenzó a decir Azirafel— Y preferiría también una copa para ello…

El ángel los invito a pasar, cosa que la pareja aceptó un tanto dudosa, en realidad su plan de encontrarse con los "traidores" (como los llamaron por mucho tiempo) no estaba para nada estructurado, pero era lo único que se les había ocurrido.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —Espetaron al mismo tiempo Crowley y Azirafel.

Belcebú y Gabriel rodaron los ojos con molestia, era la tercera vez que tenían que explicar esa historia.

—A ver… Gabriel fue al infierno y yo al cielo, vimos a Satanás y Dios, nos arrojaron a la tierra como humano ¡¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?! —Comentó casi gritando el pelinegro, quien ya había cambiado sus ropas mojadas.

—¡Si! —Gritaron en respuesta el par de amigos.

—¿No nos creen verdad? —Añadió el ex – mensajero de Dios.

—Bueno tienen que admitir que es una historia un tanto… —Azirafel movía sus manos en busca de la palabra adecuada.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Es una historia estúpida! ¡¿Por qué Dios y Satanás se tomarían la molestia de volverlos humanos en vez de castigarlos?! —La desesperación en la voz de Crowley se podía notar a la distancia.

—Por que tratamos de engañarlos… Así como lo hicieron ustedes —Agregó Belcebú con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿A q-que te refieres?

—Al pequeño truco que usaron, al de intercambiar cuerpos para que el fuego infernal y agua bendita no los dañara, la diferencia fue que a nosotros si nos atraparon —El tono de Gabriel era claramente de molestia.

Azirafel y Crowley se miraron preocupados, y eso no pasó desapercibido para la otra pareja.

—Ya lo saben, Dios y Satanás están al tanto de su artimaña, pero no los van a castigar así que quiten sus estúpidas caras de espanto.

El ahora ex – príncipe del infierno cruzó los brazos y se recargo contra el respaldo del sofá, realmente extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Gabriel, pero se sentía incomodo de acercarse a él en frente de la otra pareja.

—Esperen… Si ustedes hicieron lo mismo que nosotros… Y no digo que lo hayamos hecho…

Azirafel miró al pelirrojo escépticamente y luego movió la cabeza en negación para después dar una calada a su copa de vino.

—Pero suponiendo que si… ¿Por qué mi ángel y yo no fuimos castigados?

—Fue diferente… —Se apresuró a contestar Gabriel— Ustedes no eran representantes del cielo e infierno… Nosotros no teníamos más opción que esta…

—En realidad… Había otra opción, pero ninguno de los dos la aceptamos — Belcebú realmente quería tomar la mano del más alto en ese momento, y pudo sentir como él buscaba lo mismo.

—¿Cuál era la otra opción? —Preguntó interesado el rubio.

—El olvido….

El ángel y demonio alzaron la ceja sin comprender aquello, bebieron de sus respectivas copas hasta que se vaciaron y decidieron que sería suficiente interrogatorio por ese día.

—Creo que lo mejor es que ambos vayan a descansar…. —Comentó amablemente el ángel.

—¿Descansar?

—Dormir, si realmente son humanos ahora y están comenzando a adaptarse a estos cuerpos deben dormir, comer e ir al baño.

La cara de espantó que colocó Gabriel en ese momento no podía ser comparable con nada, él solo pensar en aquello casi provoca que se desmaye.

—Les prepararemos dos habitaciones y podrán reposar —La amabilidad de Azirafel era genuina.

Ambos acompañaron a la pareja hasta el segundo piso, con ayuda de un milagro prepararon un cuarto para cada uno.

—Debo decir que jamás pensé en que esta situación podría darse —Dijo Azirafel mientras le mostraba a Gabriel su lugar para dormir —Y… ¿Esta todo en orden?

El más alto se sobresaltó mientras observaba a su alrededor, parecía ansioso y preocupado.

—Si… Todo bien… ¿Dónde está Belcebú? —Preguntó apresuradamente.

—Oh… Bueno estará en la habitación del final del pasillo, Crowley le ayuda a instalarse…

—D-de acuerdo… Bien…— La respuesta no pareció convencer al ángel.

—Gabriel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si… Claro…

—¿Por qué Belcebú y tú iban a ser enjuiciados por el cielo e infierno?

Mientras el ex -mensajero de Dios y el guardián del jardín del Edén hablaban, Crowley le mostraba a su antiguo jefe su nueva habitación.

—Y el baño está por allá —Señalo hacia la esquina—¿Dudas?

—No… —El pelirrojo estaba por salir del cuarto cuando Belcebú volvió a hablar— ¡Espera! Gabriel… ¿Dónde está?

La pregunta lo desconcertó, hasta donde sabía aquel par se detestaba desde tiempo inmemoriales, y ahora llegaban juntos a su nuevo hogar, le contaban una historia completamente inverosímil y además el señor de las moscas, príncipe del infierno y mismísimo demonio preguntaba con temor donde se encontraba el hasta hace poco peor enemigo. Crowley definitivamente pensó que allí había algo sospechoso.

—En el otro extremo del pasillo… Instalándose con la supervisión de Azirafel…

—Oh… Bien… Puedes retirarte entonces…

El demonio iba a darse la vuelta, pero decidió que aún tenía ciertas dudas que resolver.

—Belcebú… Una pequeña pregunta insignificante, pero… ¿Qué era lo que el cielo te pedía olvidar? Es decir… Como para preferir ser mortal debe ser algo realmente importante…

* * *

Gabriel daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño se suponía que como humano su cuerpo buscaría el descanso como una necesidad básica, pero aquello parecía que no iba a aplicar en él.

—¿Estará bien Belcebú? —Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta— ¿Y si todo es una trampa de Crowley y Azirafel? ¿Por qué otra razón nos separaría?

Con eso en mente se levantó con rapidez y corrió hasta la puerta para ir a buscar al pelinegro. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de su compañero.

—Belcebú… —Susurró aliviado pero sorprendido.

—Yo… No podía dormir… Se supone que debería ya que soy humano ahora, pero me preocupaba que algo te hubiera pasado y… Bueno decidí venir a investigar.

El rostro del ex – demonio estaba completamente rojo y su corazón latía a toda velocidad, a Gabriel le pareció lo más adorable del universo.

—Siendo honesto yo pensé lo mismo… Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte también.

—Oh… B-bueno ya que estamos ambos inquietos… ¿Por qué no tratamos de dormir juntos?

El más alto se hizo a un lado como invitación para que el otro pasará, subieron a la cama y se acostaron uno frente al otro tratando de mirarse en la oscuridad.

—¿Te desagradan mis cicatrices? —Preguntó Belcebú de repente.

—¿Qué? No, para nada… En realidad, me gustan, me hacen saber que tus heridas no duelen más… ¿Te molesta que mis ojos ya no sean lilas?

—Tus ojos siguen siendo hermosos… Te detesto mucho por eso… Sigues igual de atractivo que siempre.

Gabriel sonrió ante el cumplido involuntario y se acercó lentamente hasta el pelinegro, le abrazó contra su pecho y reposo su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Esto es reconfortante —Murmuró Belcebú cerrando los ojos y rodeaba con sus brazos al más alto.

—Si que lo es.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos cayeran profundamente dormidos mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

* * *

—¡Ángel! —Llamó muy temprano por la mañana el pelirrojo —¡Belcebú no está en su habitación! ¡Te lo dije era solo una sucia trampa!

—Creo saber dónde está… —Contestó con una sonrisa el rubio.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Gabriel y al abrir la puerta encontraron a la pareja felizmente acurrucada.

—No lo puedo creer… —Murmuró Crowley— ¡¿Qué clase de relación tienen estos dos?!

—Una lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar el cielo e infierno… Ven querido, vayamos a prepararles algo de desayunar, cuando despierten estarán hambrientos.

El ángel y demonio bajaron hasta la cocina y comenzaron con la labor, podrían hacerlo mediante algún milagro, pero Azirafel quería que la primera comida como humanos que fueran a disfrutar Gabriel y Belcebú tuviera un verdadero sabor casero.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, Crowley subió para despertar a sus ex – jefes, quienes tenían una expresión de paz total.

—¡A levantarse tortolitos! —Gritó el pelirrojo— ¡La comida está en la mesa y no dejaré que desperdicien ni una migaja de lo que mi ángel se esmeró en cocinarles!

Belcebú fue el primero en abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba con Gabriel y se alejó rápidamente avergonzado.

—¿Qué quieres Crowley? —Bufó tallando sus ojos el ex – mensajero de Dios.

—Bajen a almorzar, son humanos y necesitan comer.

El pelinegro se levantó, pero antes de seguir al demonio se detuvo para dirigirse a Gabriel.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… No estoy muy cómodo con la idea de consumir esa materia burda llamada comida… Además, después de eso viene el proceso del desecho… —Comentó asustado apretando las sábanas.

—Oye —El pelinegro se sentó a su lado en la cama— No es tan terrible como piensas y lo necesitas ahora, créeme estarás bien… Confía en mí…

Crowley observaba con interés la escena desde el marco de la puerta, la forma en como tomaban sus manos y se miraban el uno al otro… Le recordó a Azirafel y él.

—Buenos días ¿cómo amanecieron? —Les saludó el ángel al entrar.

—Bien… Gracias por recibirnos.

La principal cosa que había notado el rubio al volver a encontrarse con Gabriel era como su actitud había cambiado, parecía que la hostilidad había desaparecido y sólo dejaron una personalidad vulnerable que parecía mantenerse siempre alerta.

—Como supuse que sería difícil para ti, te preparé una ensalada de fruta, cereal y jugo, son comidas ligeras para que tu cuerpo pueda acostumbrarse.

Crowley consideraba que aquella amabilidad estaba por demás y que lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de echar de su casa lo más rápido posible a la pareja.

—Para ti Belcebú cocine hotcakes y un café con azúcar, supuse que el dulce sería tu favorito.

—Si lo es —Se apresuró a señalar el más alto, ganándose un golpe por parte del pelinegro.

—Lamentamos las molestias…

Tomaron asiento en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, no se dieron cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban hasta que devoraron todo frente a ellos.

—¿Y cuáles son sus planes ahora? —Preguntó Crowley al ver que habían terminado.

—¿Planes?

—Si, que hará… Por lo que dicen, volver al cielo o infierno no es una opción.

—Además no tienen casa, empleo, dinero, están abandonados a su suerte —Secundó Azirafel.

Gabriel y Belcebú no respondieron, ya que no tenían la menor idea de que sería de ellos a partir de ahora, lo único seguro en sus nuevas vidas es que se tenían el uno al otro.

—Sabe… Si quieren —Habló de nuevo el ángel— Pueden quedarse aquí… Hasta que encontremos una forma de adaptarlos al mundo humano.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás demente?!

El demonio no tardó en objetar aquella idea ¿qué acaso Azirafel había olvidado todo lo que ellos los habían hecho pasar? Pensó con enfado.

—Crowley no tienen a donde más ir…

—¡Ese no es problema nuestro! ¡No somos un maldito centro de caridad! Además, recuerda el por qué terminaron inmiscuidos en esto… ¡Por espiarnos! ¡Espiarnos y querer entregarnos a un castigo adecuado!

Gabriel y Belcebú bajaron la vista, era verdad, todo lo que comentaba el demonio era cierto, no merecían la ayuda de aquellos a quienes intentaron destruir, pero también sabían que no había quienes entendieran mejor la situación actual que enfrentaban que aquel par de "traidores".

—Tienes razón serpiente del Edén Crowley… Nosotros intentamos destruirles, luego los seguimos como parte de una investigación para poder conocer sus debilidades… Pero debes entender que era nuestro trabajo, así como el de ustedes fue ser los representantes aquí en la tierra…

El pelinegro se puso de pie y encaró al pelirrojo con una determinación como la que le caracterizaba en el infierno.

—Cumplíamos nuestro deber, como los seres al mando que éramos… Hasta que… Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que había cosas más importantes y valiosas para nosotros… Algo que estaba por encima de seguir los planes inefables… Y ustedes también deben saber a qué nos referimos.

Azirafel sonrió ante la revelación y el aura de amor que comenzó a sentir dentro de la habitación, miró hacia su compañero esperando su respuesta.

—¡De acuerdo! Aceptaré que se quede… ¡Pero! — Amenazó con un movimiento de dedo el pelirrojo— ¡Quiero que le pidas una disculpa a mi ángel en este momento!

—¿Una disculpa? —Preguntó confundido el castaño.

—¡Si una disculpa ¡Y más te vale que sea sincera!

—Está bien, está bien… Azirafel… Lamentó la forma en que te trate en el cielo —Dijo Gabriel— Lamento el haberte arrojado al fuego infernal… Aunque no hayas sido tú sino Crowley, pero aun así lo siento….

—Disculpa aceptada Gabriel… Ahora que tal si empezamos por explicarles las labores en las que nos pueden ayudar y así comiencen a integrarse a una vida como humanos normales.

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente ocho semanas desde que Gabreil y Belcebú fueron acogidos en la pequeña casa de campo de Azirafel y Crowley.

En ese tiempo habían aprendido sobre las costumbres humanas y la forma en que había que comportarse, que era correcto decir y que no, era difícil y habían pasado por varios problemas, pero parecía que se adaptaban.

—¿Qué pasa querido? —Preguntó Azirafel acercándose al demonio quién veía por la ventana del segundo piso.

—Nada… Sólo observaba a ese par… Ángel ¿qué clase de relación crees que tengan en realidad?

El aludido se asomó también y observó como el ex – demonio y ex -arcángel discutían acaloradamente frente a las flores que se supone debían de plantar.

—Bueno… Creo que al menos grandes amigos si son.

Respondió tratando de contener una carcajada al mirar como Belcebú tiro toda el agua de la regadera sobre Gabriel.

—Eso pareciera, pero… Creo que hay más… Llámame loco, pero estoy seguro de que están enamorados…

La escena de abajo había cambiado a el castaño persiguiendo al pelinegro por todo el jardín hasta que lo atrapo y lanzó a la tierra que estaba destinada para las flores que serían colocadas en macetas.

—Están enamorados, solo habría que sentir el aura que despiden al estar juntos…

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó triunfal Crowley— La primera noche aquí le pregunte a Belcebú que recuerdo era tan importante como para preferir conservarlo a volver al infierno… Me contesto que eran los recuerdos de Gabriel ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Prefirió dejar su puesto de príncipe del infierno y segunda mano de Satanás a olvidarse de ese imbécil…

—Con honestidad Crowley… Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo…

—¡Por ti claro que lo hubiera hecho! No podría imaginar una vida sin ti a mi lado…

El ángel se acercó hasta él y acarició con ternura su mejilla, tratando de darle a entender con ese gesto lo mucho que también lo amaba y lo dispuesto que estaría a sacrificar cualquier cosa por él.

—Gabriel me dijo que el motivo por que los enjuiciaron fue por no haberse querido destruir entre ellos… También dice que Satanás lo iba a mandar de vuelta al cielo, pero castigaría a Belcebú así que él tomo el castigo en su lugar…

—Espera ¿me estás diciendo que un castigo de Satanás es igual a una misericordia de Dios? Las cosas sí que están extrañas allá arriba…

El rubio lo golpeo en el pecho por la insolencia, pero luego rio con él, escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras y las voces de la otra pareja peleando.

—¡Tú empezaste la pelea! —Gritó Gabriel

—¡Sólo te aprovechas de que eres como un enorme gorila! —Belcebú caminó a grandes zancadas mientras a su paso dejaba un rastro de tierra.

—¡No es mi culpa que midas lo que una pulga!

—¡Vete a la mierda Gabriel!

El pelinegro cerró con fuerza la puerta en la cara del más alto ocasionando que este se golpeará la nariz.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Preguntó en tono burlesco el pelirrojo.

—¡Belcebú comenzó!

Mientras el más alto sobaba su nariz por el dolor, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, mostrando a un ex – príncipe del infierno bastante pálido.

—¡Necesito ir a un médico humano pronto! —Exclamo con rapidez.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —Gabriel se preocupó también.

—¡Si! Bueno no exactamente… ¡Tengo una hemorragia! ¡De seguro es una herida interna!

—¡¿Cuándo te lastimaste?! —El temor en la voz del castaño se hizo más evidente.

—¡No sé!

—Pero no pareces tener heridas… —Agregó confundido Crowley.

—¡La hemorragia no está en un lugar visible!

Belcebú, Gabriel y Crowley se estaban alterando bastante con la situación, pero Azirafel se tomó un momento más para evaluar aquello hasta que algo en su mente hizo click.

—Belcebú —Dijo entre las voces de alarma de los demás— Este incidente… ¿Sucedió en el baño?

—¡Si!

—Y… Ammm ¿sientes dolor en el vientre? La parte baja del estómago…

—¡Si! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—Pues… Sólo una pregunta más tal vez sonará extraña, pero necesito confirmar… El cuerpo humano que posees… ¿es femenino?

—¿Femenino?

—Si… Digamos entre un Adán y Eva tu cuerpo se parece más ¿al de quién?

Crowley y Gabriel intercambiaron miradas sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba preguntando Azirafel.

—Pues… Tendría que decir que Eva… ¡¿Por qué carajos me preguntas eso cuándo estoy a punto de morir?!

—No vas a morir —Rodó los ojos con diversión el ángel— Lo que te pasa es algo completamente común entre las humanas, tu cuerpo se prepara para un posible embarazo. Si esto no ocurre, el útero, se desprende de su recubrimiento y eso provoca el sangrado…

Belcebú y Gabriel estaban aún más confundidos que antes y miraban al ángel como si les hablará en un idioma desconocido. Crowley en cambió no cabía en su asombro.

—¡Belcebú es una mujer?! —Exclamó haciendo que Azirafel suspirará derrotado.

—Voy a explicártelo mejor… Acompáñame… Crowley tú y Gabriel vayan a la farmacia y compren lo necesario para estos casos.

—¿Qué es lo necesario? —Eso sólo asustaba más al ex -arcángel

—Crowley te lo dirá…

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron de Belcebú levantando maldiciones al enterarse que tendría que soportar pasar por ese proceso cada mes durante tal vez otros treinta años y que además Gabriel nunca padecería algo similar.

Que el pelinegro supiera eso provocó que su irá por el castaño se triplicará y cuando este volvió de las compras lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo en la entrepierna para sentirse a mano.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto Crowley?

—Ángel… Ese par necesita comenzar una vida real de humanos… ¡No los íbamos a mantener todo el tiempo aquí!

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Ellos requieren de su propio espacio, así como nosotros el nuestro, estarán bien, los vigilaremos de lejos…

—Te encariñaste ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no!

Azirafel río ante la respuesta, pero sabía que Crowley bajo aquella actitud desafiante guardaba un amable corazón, lo cual era bastante inesperado para venir de un demonio.

—¿Quieres darles tú la noticia, querido?

Gabriel y Belcebú bajo la supervisión del ángel y demonio, habían conseguido empleos humanos, en los cuales contra todo pronóstico eran bastantes buenos. El primero era vendedor en una tienda de ropa, muchos clientes (sobre todo femeninas) acudían a él por su buena habilidad para recomendar las mejores prendas (además de otras intenciones).

El pelinegro por su parte, era encargado en un pequeño mercado de frutas, verduras y otros productos de artículos básicos, aunque su fuerte no era el ser amable con la clientela, la habilidad de lidiar con desastres y papeleo que había ganado en el infierno le fue de mucha utilidad.

Aunque Belcebú era poseedor de un cuerpo femenino, siguió prefiriendo que cuando le hicieran referencia utilizarán el pronombre "él" ya que estaba mucho más acostumbrado a ello.

—¡Ya volví! —Anuncio el ex - demonio al entrar a la casa— ¿Gabriel?

—Bienvenido Belcebú —Le recibió Azirafel— Gabriel aún no llega, esperamos lo haga pronto ya que necesitamos revisar un asunto importante con ambos.

—¿Qué asunto? —Preguntó con preocupación

—No es nada malo… Créeme, lo agradecerán a la larga.

Al terminar de decir aquello, la puerta volvió a abrirse con la llegada del castaño, quien les observó extrañado.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Tomen asiento —Les invitó el ángel —Verán… Crowley y yo hemos estado hablando acerca del progreso que han mostrado al adaptarse tan bien a la vida humana y creemos que están listo para el siguiente nivel…

—¿Siguiente nivel? —Dijo al mismo tiempo la pareja.

—¡Yep! Ha llegado el momento de dejar de ser unos parásitos y comenzar a vivir por su cuenta

—¡Crowley! —Le regaño el rubio— En realidad no creemos que sean parásitos o algo por el estilo, nos gusta tenerlos aquí, pero consideramos que deben aprender a valerse por si mimos.

—Y tener una casa propia

—¿Casa propia? —Volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

—No deben preocuparse, ya arreglamos eso… Bueno en realidad Crowley lo hizo…

—¿Ya no viviremos más aquí? —Habló Belcebú un tanto inquieto.

—No, pero seguiremos visitándolos y las puertas de este hogar estarán abiertas siempre.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Agregó Gabriel.

—Mañana los llevaremos a que hagan sus primeras compras y conozcan el lugar —Finalizó Crowley con una sonrisa.

Después de eso mandaron a descansar a la pareja, los cuales se sentían nerviosos y emocionados por aquello, nunca se les había ocurrido pensar en un lugar propio para ellos, estaban muy cómodos ahora, Azirafel y Crowley habían perdonado las diferencias pasadas, habían sido amables y considerados también, lo mínimo que les debían era devolverles su tranquilidad y privacidad.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano, empacaron sus pocas pertenencias (casi siempre acudían a los milagros de la pareja divina cuando necesitaban algo) y subieron todos al Bentley.

—Su nuevo hogar está en la ciudad, esperamos no les moleste pasar de la tranquilidad del campo al ajetreo de los suburbios, pero lo hicimos con la intención de que sus trabajos les quedarán cerca— Explicó Azirafel.

—Esta mudanza también significa que deberán a empezar a usar con inteligencia su propio dinero, pagar renta, luz, agua, gas, comida y esas cosas ¿entienden?

Gabriel y Belcebú asintieron, enlazaron sus manos para darse apoyo el uno al otro y no hablaron mucho durante el viaje.

Su primera parada fue una mueblería, donde el ángel y demonio les explicaron lo mínimo que necesitaban para tener en una casa; comedor, sillas, sofá, cama, etc.

—Actualmente no tendrán el dinero para adquirir todo eso —Explicó Crowley— y nosotros no utilizaremos nuestros milagros para ello tampoco, así que no gasten en estupideces en esta primera parada.

—Su departamento ya cuenta con refrigerador, estufa y un baño completo, así que pueden descartar eso…

—No contamos con tanto para gastar —Comentó avergonzado Belcebú— Aunque no lo crean se llevar un presupuesto….

—Además, todavía debemos conseguir comida y otros artículos básicos humanos —Agregó Gabriel.

Crowley rodó sus ojos antes las caras largas de sus ex- jefes para después tronar los dedos en un milagro demoniaco.

—Triple sus cuentas bancarias —Hablo con indiferencia— Ahora vayan y gasten como los humanos sin escrúpulos que son.

Gabriel y Belcebú sonrieron y se apresuraron a revisar la tienda.

—¿No está mal alterar la cantidad de dinero que posee una persona? —Preguntó Azirafel curioso.

—Ángel, soy un demonio, se supone que hago cosas malas… Además, si te soy honesto este par sabe más de cuentas bancarias y finanzas que cualquiera de nosotros dos…

El ángel asintió y siguió conversando en lo que esperaban a que la pareja decidiese, cosa que tomo mucho más de lo esperado ya que a pesar de haber convivido por tanto tiempo ya, el hábito de discutir por tonterías que tenían el ex – arcángel y ex – príncipe del infierno no había disminuido para nada.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando al fin las compras del día estuvieron terminadas, lo siguiente fue llevar todo a la nueva vivienda.

—¿Por qué usaron un camión de mudanzas para transportar las cosas de la biblioteca? —Preguntó de repente Gabriel.

—Por mera apariencia, aún como ángel y demonio debemos actuar como humanos —Azirafel trono los dedos cuando se aseguró que no había nadie observando y todas las cosas fueron depositadas en el departamento.

—¿Listos para conocerlo por dentro? —Agregó Crowley.

El edificio era alto y no parecía ser viejo, la fachada estaba recién pintada de un color crema casi blanco, cada departamento parecía contar con una ventana y el lugar donde se ubicaba era tranquilo.

—No puedo decir que me guste, pero no lo odio—En palabras de Belcebú aquello era un cumplido.

—¡Y ta dán!

Gabriel y el pelinegro entraron primero para observar, era mucho más pequeño que la casa de campo de Azirafel y Crowley, además de que lucía más desolado porque no habían podido comprar tanto como quisieran, pero saber que era un lugar suyo los hizo sentir bien.

—¿Por qué colocaste el colchón en plena entrada ángel? —Río el pelirrojo.

—No hay cama… Lo lamento, pero si gustan invocaré una…

—No, está bien… Nosotros nos la arreglaremos después —Se adelantó a decir Gabriel— Dormiremos con el colchón en el suelo por el momento ¿te parece Belcebú?

—Si, da igual

—Oh, bien… Entonces nosotros los dejamos, cualquier cosa pueden llamarnos, hay un teléfono en la sala… Disfruten su nuevo hogar.

—No destruyan nada porque ustedes lo pagarán.

El ángel y demonio se despidieron y dejaron solos a Gabriel y Belcebú quienes comenzaron a rondar por el lugar.

—Nunca creí que de una oficina en el infierno pasaría a esto…

—¿Te arrepientes?

Uno de los más grandes temores de Gabriel, era haber arrastrado a Belcebú a una vida que odiará.

—No… ¿Y tú?

En cuanto al pelinegro, temía que el ex – mensajero de Dios llegará a pensar que no valía la pena todo aquello y quisiera volver al cielo.

—Tampoco.

Rieron por lo bajo y cuando terminaron de husmear hasta el último rincón, se dispusieron a cenar.

—A veces siento como si esto fuera un sueño —Comentó Belcebú agitando su cereal— Y un día despierte y me encuentre en mi escritorio trabajando como siempre…

—Te entiendo… Estos últimos meses hemos pasado por tantas cosas tan rápido… Buscar a los traidores, adaptarnos a nuestra humanidad, conseguir empleos y ahora… Sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta…

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que terminaron su comida, luego tomaron un baño y arreglaron el colchón para poder dormir.

—A pesar de que fue un día largo no puedo cerrar los ojos —Dijo Gabriel sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro.

—Lo sé… Siento como si tuviera mucha energía acumulada aún.

—Deben ser los nervios por todo este cambio…

—Escúchate… Los nervios… Ya hablas como todo un humano —Belcebú sonrió y el castaño sintió como todo su mundo se iluminaba.

—¿Puedo besarte? — Soltó de repente el más alto.

—¡¿P-porqué me preguntas eso tan de repente?!

—Hace mucho que no lo hago… Mientras vivíamos con Crowley y Azirafel no me dejaste besarte ni una vez… Me preguntaba si ahora que estábamos solos…

El rostro de Belcebú estaba completamente rojo, probablemente visible para su compañero debido a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el tragaluz del techo.

—D-de acuerdo… ¡Pero lo hago porque insistes mucho y me molestas!

Gabriel sonrió y se acercó con lentitud, unió sus labios tiernamente y cuando estaba a punto de separarse, el ex – príncipe del infierno lo tomo del rostro sin dejarle ir.

Sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas comenzaron a explorarse con desesperación, el ex -arcángel abrazo el pequeño cuerpo y lo atrajo contra sí. El pelinegro correspondió el gesto sin romper el beso y movió una de sus rodillas hacía arriba rozando a Gabriel.

—¡Mhgg…! — Gimió el castaño separándose un poco.

—¿Qué pasó?

—L-lo siento… Yo… Eso sintió bien… Me recordó a cuando acicalaste mis alas.

Su rostro se mostraba avergonzado e intento separar la parte inferior de su cuerpo de Belcebú.

—Gabriel… Yo quería preguntarte algo…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno… N-nosotros somos humanos ¿no? Y ellos… Tienen un concepto llamado sexo…

—Oh… Si, yo he escuchado de él… ¿E-estas interesado? —El ex – arcángel estaba seguro de que los latidos de su corazón lo matarían en cualquier momento debido a la rapidez con que se sentían.

—Yo… Bueno… Siempre me he preguntado porque tanto escándalo por ello, no era mi jurisdicción en el infierno así que nunca lo investigue a fondo, solo sé el proceso básico y que es uno de los pecados principales por los que caen los humanos…

Belcebú se arrepintió al instante de haber agregado eso último, mordió su lengua y perdió las palabras para continuar.

—N-no necesariamente… —Interrumpió Gabriel— También le llaman "hacer el amor" y bueno, es una forma de expresar cariño…

Al finalizar aclaro su garganta y se colocó boca arriba esperando evitar la mirada del pelinegro.

—¿Q-quieres intentarlo?

Se aventuró a preguntar él ex – demonio.

—Yo… S-si… ¡Pero te advierto que no tengo idea de cómo se hace!

El castaño estaba demasiado avergonzado por admitir aquello, pero no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad nada angelical con respecto al tema.

—Y-yo sí…

Habló en un susurró apenas perceptible Belcebú, a continuación, se incorporó y se colocó encima de Gabriel, con manos temblorosas se quitó la camisa que le cubría revelando su torso y pecho desnudos.

—Las cicatrices deben verse terribles —Dijo con pena— P-puedo volver a ponerme la camisa si…

—Tu cuerpo es hermoso… ¿Puedo tocarte?

Después del asentimiento, Gabriel comenzó a pasar sus grandes manos por aquella piel, y con sus pulgares acarició los pequeños pechos.

—S-se siente extraño —Belcebú se estremeció ante la sensación.

—L-lo siento… He querido tocarte así desde que me dejaste curar tus heridas…

—Quítate la camisa también…

El más alto obedeció colocando al lado la prenda y dejando ver su bien trabajada figura, en la cual el pelinegro fue dibujando las líneas de los definidos músculos.

—Detesto que tú cuerpo sea tan perfecto…

—¿Crees que mi cuerpo es perfecto? —Sonrió con diversión picará.

—¡Cállate!... Voy a continuar… Si algo te molesta, dímelo…

Gabriel asintió y el pelinegro se puso de pie para deshacerse de su short y ropa interior, volvió a posarse sobre el cuerpo del castaño, pero ahora en la zona baja de su vientre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Belcebú

—Es extraño… Yo… Bueno mis pantalones se sienten apretados…

—E-eso es normal, voy a… Voy a bajarlos…

Las manos del ex – lord se colocaron en el elástico de los pantalones y bóxer y sin detenerse a pensar mucho en aquello los bajo rápidamente dejando al aire la erección del más alto.

—¡L-lo siento! —Se disculpó Gabriel

—¡¿De qué?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Sentí que debía decirlo!

—Idiota… —Murmuró el pelinegro

—¡Belcebú espera! — Le sujetó de las manos el ex - arcágel— ¿Tú quieres hacer esto? P-para muchos humanos esto es importante y… Bueno ellos esperan hacerlo con alguien especial y no quiero arruinarlo…

La explicación de Gabriel fue interrumpida por los labios de Belcebú contra los suyos.

—Tú eres el único con quien quisiera hacer esto —Contestó con vergüenza al separarse.

—E-eres la única persona especial para mí también.

Con torpeza Belcebú volvió a su antigua posición y se colocó sobre Gabriel, con lentitud comenzó a bajar sus caderas.

—¡Beelz! — Gimió Gabriel ante aquella sensación —Se siente extraño.

Sus puños apretaron la sábana y sus ojos se cerraron, no sabía si podía ser capaz de soportar aquel placer.

El pelinegro gimoteo a medio camino y sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de Gabriel, aquello era muy diferente a como lo había imaginado, termino de bajar y soltó un suspiro de placer.

—Es muy cálido y apretado…—Dijo Gabriel acariciando los muslos de Belcebú—¿C-cómo te sientes tú?

—Es… Duele un poco… pero estoy bien….

—¿Te duele?… Yo quiero que lo disfrutes conmigo…

Tomo una de las manos sobre él y se la llevó a los labios para besarla, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta aquello le gustó mucho al ex – príncipe del infierno.

—Voy a comenzar a moverme…

Tras decir eso, subió y bajo sus caderas de manera lenta y pausada.

—¡Belcebú! — Gabriel cubrió su rostro con su brazo mientras gritaba el nombre de Belcebú.

—¡Gabriel! ¡Gabriel!

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos llegaran a su límite.

—Eso… se sintió increíble— Dijo el más alto tratando de recuperar el aliento— ¿Cómo fue para ti?

—Mejor de lo que pensé —El cuerpo de Belcebú temblaba por la sensación de placer.

El pelinegro se recostó a un lado aún desnudo, Gabriel se colocó de lado y acarició su rostro limpiando una lagrima que escapaba de su mejilla.

—¿Te lastime? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Qué? No… A mí también me gustó…

—La próxima vez deja que sea yo quien te haga sentir bien…

Volvió a besar a Belcebú y se quedaron dormidos abrazados compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos debajo de la delgada sábana.

* * *

—Ángel están bien… —Dijo Crowley con fastidio.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme, ayer nos fuimos y ni siquiera les llamamos…

—¿Debo recordarte que siguen siendo Gabriel y Belcebú? ¿Antes Árcangel y príncipe demonio? Lo que sea sabrán defenderse…

—Oh vamos Crowley, como si tú no estuvieras preocupado también.

—¡No lo estoy!

—¿Entonces porque viniste?

Cuando el demonio estaba a punto de responder, Azirafel abrió la puerta sin tocar antes, al parecer no habían colocado el seguro. Encontraron a la pareja dormida plácidamente.

—¡Es casi medio día! —Gritó Crowley— ¡A levantarse vagos!

Los ruidos despertaron a sus ex - jefes quienes se quejaron en silencio y se incorporaron lentamente dejando caer la tela que los cubría.

—¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? —Se quejó Belcebú.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Gabriel

—¡¿Por qué están desnudos?! —Gritaron Azirafel y Crowley al mismo tiempo.

La pareja intento cubrirse avergonzados pero sus ropas se encontraban revueltas o fuera de su alcance.

Belcebú se encargó de inventar una mentira que explicará la situación, la cual por supuesto que Azirafel y Crowley no creyeron.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Realmente agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a esta saga de fanfics, es de mis favoritas para escribir y estamos a dos o tres capítulos del final.
> 
> Les dejo nuevamente los títulos de las demás historias de la saga:
> 
> 1era Parte: Mariposas
> 
> 2da Parte: No es una cita
> 
> 3er Parte: Acicalarse
> 
> 4ta Parte: Besos
> 
> 5ta parte: No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más
> 
> 6ta parte: Tal vez esto sea una cita
> 
> 7ma parte: Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados
> 
> 8va parte: Atrapados
> 
> 9va parte: Juicio y condena
> 
> Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.
> 
> Y si no conocen la página vayan y den «me gusta» porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.
> 
> ¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
